Everyday (An Exo Fan Fiction)
by Baekyeolieee
Summary: Lim Cho Rin is an example student in her school. Everyone wanted to study with her but she never allows. She's always called mean but its true, she's a snob. Her life changes when she's been chosen to be their Ms. Prestige Officer of their school and when EXO, transfers to your new school, will she still be the same, old girl who is mean, or will she change to be a new Lim Cho Rin?
1. Noteee

**PLEASE DON'T COPY. ITS A CRIME. PLAGIARISM. ITS A NO NO. EXO DOESN'T WANT THAT TOO RIGHT? C; **

**PLEASE DON'T COPY MY STORY BECAUSE ITS LIKE MY VERY VERY VERY FIRST FAN FICTION.**

**AYAW GYUD MAGKOPYA SA AKON ISTORYA. UNANG STORYA PA NI NAKO. PLEASEE LANG. PLEASEE.**

**Please also just try to read my story. It's like my first and I'm quite scared. Thank You 3 All Rights Reserved 3**

Lim Cho Rin (You) is an example student in her school. Everyone wanted to study with her but she never allows. She's always called mean but its true, she's a snob. Her life changes when she's been chosen to be their Ms. Prestige Officer of their school and when EXO (not that famous as a group yet, but your new classmates), transfers to your new school, will she still be the same, old girl who is mean and a snob, or will she change to be a new Lim Cho Rin and fall in love with these charms of these 12 rich, handsome, and smart guys?

**Characters:**

**Lim Cho Rin - **Well You, Example student, smart, beautiful, Poor and mean though.

**Park Chanyeol - **Smart, Rich, Good Looking and Always Happy. He's Nickname is Happy Virus.

**Byun Baekhyun - **He's going to kkaebsong you all the way. Same As Chanyeol but the Aegyo King. Bestfriends with Chanyeol

**Chen/ Kim Jongdae - **He's name means star in Chinese. Rich and Smart. Good looking but quite mean.

**Xiumin/ Kim Minseok - **Quiet but earned the name Baozi for his cheeks. Best Friends with Luhan

(A/N: They are all rich smart and goodlooking okay? please tired to write and use my mind :P)

**Xi Luhan - **Evil smirks and grins. Mean but very good looking.

**Do Kyungsoo/ D.O. - **Charming Prince. Quiet like Xiumin. Bestfriends with Kai.

**Oh Sehun - **Bubble Tea Lover. Made the Words Yehet and Ohorat. Youngest of all and the cute Aegyo buddy of Baekhyun. (Baekhyun is better 3)

**Kim Jong In/ Kai - **Glaring King. Mean and has a similar personality with Luhan.

**Zhang Yi Xing/ Lay - **Their gang calls him a Healing Unicorn. Smart. Studies Every Day.

**Kim Junmyeon - **Rich. Really rich. But he's gang found out that he only has 10000 won in his wallet. Sweet but a really jealous type. (Exo's Showtime 1 hahahahaha)

**Huang Zi Tao - **Wushu Expert. Ugly, (To Cho Rin's Eyes :P) Selfish, but smart.

**Wu Yi Fan/ Kris - **The "Handsome Guy" or the "Cold Guy" who every girl loves except Cho Rin. He's image changes as the story goes by. (Exo's Showtime hahahaha)


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

*RING RING*

My alarm clock rings. I grab it and throw it on the floor. I opened my eyes and see the morning skies of Seoul. I fix my bed and take a quick shower.

"Baby good night, jaljjayo good night~" I sing. I change to my uniform and go out of my room.

"Good morning Appa!" I say. He turns his head and smiles at me. I eat my breakfast and when I finished, I stood up and went out of my house.

"Deo dangdanghage neon. Mr. Mr." I sang. While walking, I was thinking of the possible questions that will come out in the test when I bumped into a group of guys. I screamed.

"Yah! Who are you! Ugh! It hurts." I say to them. There were five of them who did a death glare at me. I hissed and stood up. I ran when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Yah! Who do you-" I was cut off when he placed his two fingers in my lips. I tried to speak but he threw a death glare at me. Then he smiled.

"We're sorry, I'm sorry. Just next time, don't get in our way." then he glared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yah! Luhan! Don't scare the girl." then he came running to him. **So he's name is Luhan. **I thought and smirked. I checked my watch and saw that it was five minutes before school started. I realized and ran to school. When I looked back, they were staring at me dumbfounded. I smirked. I faced front and ran to our school's main campus. I checked my watch again. **Phew! **I thought. **Three minutes.** I walked into my classroom.

"Hi Mina! Hi Ali!" I greet them.

"Hi Cho Rin!" they chorused. I look around and see that it is only the three of us.

"Yah, Mina-ah, where are the other people?" I asked.

"You didn't hear? There are going ot be 12 new classmates and they are all guys!" Ali squealed.

"The old 12?"

"Expelled." they both said.

"Wha-what? Expelled? Why" I said when Mrs. Lee came in. We hurriedly sat down in our seats and got out our books.

"Before we start, our new students are here now and will be staying here int his class." Mrs. Lee said and continued, "So here they are."

she smiled. They went in and said hi. Mina and Ali were already in their own worlds. They looked very familiar. I was the 12 boys a while ago.

"Yah! What are you doing in our school?" I said and stood up. The five guys who did a death glare at me ten minutes ago, smirked.

"Cho Rin, don't do that to them. Sit." she said. I sat down. They all smirked. **What are these guys? Telepathy Robots? **I thought.

"Boys, please introduce yourselves. One by one." Mrs. Lee said and smiled.

"Annyeonghaeseyo! I'm Kim Jun Myeon! Call me Suho." **Okay he seems nice. **I though.

"Annyeong. I'm Byun Baekhyun."

"I'm Kim Jong In. Kai." then he glared at me. **Seriously?**

"Oh Sehun here! I love bubble~ Bubble Tea!" he grinned.

"Park Chanyeol. Happy Virus!" **He's cute. Wait. what am I thinking?**

"Zhang Yi Xing. Lay"

"Kim Minseok. I like the name Xiumin. So call me that."

"Kim Jongdae. Chen." he winks at me. I didn't mind it.

Huang Zi Tao. Please call me Tao." he glared at the three of us.

"Wu Yi Fan. Kris. Don't mess with me. Thank you."

"Xi Luhan." he smirks at me.

"Boys, please choose and pick your seats." and they scrambled in a commotion finding a seat. My seat mates are Chanyeol in the right, Luhan in the left, Baekhyun in front and Chen in the back.

"Hi Cho Rin-ah" the twelve chorused. **Ugh.** **_Can my day get any worst? _**


	3. Chapter 2: Lunch And Dismissal

Finally, it was lunch time. I arranged my books in my bag and stood up.

"Hey pretty lady. Want to eat lunch with me?" he grabbed my wrist and I turned around. It was Luhan. I yank my arm off and grab my bag. I head out.

"Yah! You can't just do that to me." he smirks. "I own this school with my parents." **Wha-What? He owns this school?**

"So what Mr. Xi? I'm not your servant so if you want, please just kick me out." I fake smiled.

"Hi Cho Rin~ah! Want to eat with me today?" I turned around and saw it was Baekhyun. He smiled.

"Sure." I smiled back. Baekhyun and I went to the canteen together. When I looked back, I saw Luhan glaring at me and Baekhyun. I smirked.

"Cho Rin~ah, where do you live?" Baekhyun asked. I was worried that they will know I'm poor.

"I forgot the address. Sorry Baekhyun." I say. He Just smiles at me. We reach the canteen and find a seat.

"Baekhyun!" Suho called. "Oh! Hi Cho Rin~ah!" he smiled.

"Want to eat with us Baekhyun and Cho Rin~ah?" he asked. Baekhyun smiled and nodded. I nodded too. We stood up and walked to Suho's table. When we arrived, I saw Kai, Chen, Tao, and Kris glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Where's hyung?" asked Baekhyun. They looked at each other but they did not respond. Someone poked me in the back. I turned around and saw Luhan. He smirked.

"There is Lu-ge!" Chanyeol shouted. They all turned heads to see Luhan and me staring at each other.

"Yah! Everyone let's just eat." Sehun broke the silence. They all nodded and me, Luhan, and Baekhyun sat down. We ate our lunch quietly. When I finished, I stood up and walked to the door.

"Cho Rin~ah, do you hate us?" Lay asked, I turned around and saw them looking at me except Luhan.

"No, I'm not. I just need to do something." I smiled. They nodded. I ran to the library and sat in the far end corner of the room. I opened my bag and grab my book.

"Cho Rin~ah, what are you doing here?" someone asked. I looked up and saw Suho. His whole face is plastered with worry.

"Just studying. There's a test later." I smiled. He sighed in relief.

"Can I study with you?" he asked. I smiled then nodded. We stayed in the library for the whole lunch period and talked about ourselves. When the bell rung, me and Suho asked to the classroom. When we arrived, only my friends Mina and Ali were there. I looked at Suho and he smiled. Suho took his seat in the front and I took my seat in the middle.

"Cho Rin, where were you in lunch?" asked Ali. I just smiled.

"Went with those 12 dudes and after I ate, went to to the library." I said. They just nodded but felt annoyed. Just in time, the other 11 boys came in the classroom.

"Where were you Suho? We were damn worried about you." Kris said. He's still the cold guy, forever. Suho just got his wallet and gave Kris 10,000 won. He grinned and grabbed it.

"Yah! Hyung! How about me? How about us?" Baekhyun groaned. The other guys glared at him. He glared at them back.

"I'll give you later when I have more. I'm the poorest guy here." he pouted in innocence. they just rolled their eyes. Then Mrs. Lee came in. The boys scrambled to their seats and behaved, miraculously, like angels. She started discussing her boring lectures. The someone threw a crumples paper at me. I opened it and it said:

_**Meet me at the library later after class. -Chanyeol :)**_

I looked at the back (Chanyeol was transferred hahaha) and saw him reading his book.

*RING RING*

Finally Dismissal. I placed my book in my bag and went to the library.


	4. Chapter 3: Happy Virus to Crying Virus

I sat down in my original and always seat. While waiting for Chanyeol, I read my favorite book, Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell.

"Hi Cho Rin~ah!" Chanyeol called out. I smiled and told him to sit down beside me. When he sat down, he started crying hard.

"What happened Chanyeol~ah?" I said. He just put his head in my shoulder and cried more. **What is happening with Mr. Happy Virus?** I thought.

"My... my... Mom... sh-she... she... died." then he cried more. I comforted him in the best way I can. He just cried more.

"Chanyeol hyung? Cho Rin~ah?" someone called. We both looked up and saw Sehun looking at us. He was holding a chocolate-flavored bubble tea. He looked puzzled.

"Sehun~ah, I can explain." Chanyeol said while wiping his tears.

"Why were you crying hyung? someone else said. I turned around and saw the other ten looking puzzled.

"Um... um... my... my... mo... mother... died." then he started crying more. I could hear sniffs. I turned around and saw all of them with tears in their eyes.

" She was one of the best cooks. Better than me." then D.O. cried like Chanyeol. They all start crying hard. **I think they were that close with Chanyeol's Mom. **I though. I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Cho Rin~ah, where are you going?" Sehun asked and they all turned thier heads.

"Uh... I need to meet appa. It's getting late already." I said. They nodded and stood up.

"Hey Cho Rin~ah, do you want togo home with me?" they choroused.


	5. Chapter 4: Telepathy

"Hey Cho Rin~ah, do you want to go home with me?" they chorused.

"What?" Cho Rin and the twelve of them said. We all look puzzled.

"I'll just walk home. It's just five kilometers from here." I smiled.

"Yah! That's too far!" Sehun said. He was holding his chocolate-flavored bubble tea.

"SHUT UP!" I heard. I turned around and saw Kris, Tao, Kai, Chen, and Luhan glare at him.

"Yah! Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"Three of your shut up!"

"Four Of You Just SHUT UP!" I didn't know what to do so I ran in full sprint.

"Yah! YAH! Where's Cho Rin~ah?" Baekhyun said. I run faster.

"Um..." D.O. looks. "There she is!" he pointed at me. I run the fastest I can. I looked back and saw them getting int heir cars. Then, BANG! I hit a pole and blacked-out.

**_-1 day_****_later-_**

I woke up to find myself in a room with modern white walls and luxurious furniture.

"Yah! She's awake." I heard someone.

"Cho Rin~ah, are you okay?"

"Do you feel dizzy?"

"Or hungry?"

"Do you have amnesia?!" someone shouted.

"Yah Sehun! Don't say that!"

"Hi! I'm fine." I smiled. "Don't worry about me, I don;t have an amnesia." they sighed in relief.

"Where am I though?" I asked.

"Your in a hospital. Seoul Medical Hospital." they choroused. **In a hospital?** I thought.

"You're safe here. Don't worry." Lay said. I thought of Appa.

"Where's my Appa?" I asked. They looked at each other. They stayed silent.

"Where's my Appa?" I asked again.

"We don't know." Kris said. For the first time in history, I heard him talk to me. I shook my head, what if he is somewhere looking for me?

"When can I be out?" I asked. Suho said my tomorrow. I sighed.

" I need my Appa... now." I cried. "Please tell me he's safe right?" I pleaded. "Is he?" they just looked at each other and sighed.

"We don't know where he is but we're sure he'll be safe. Okay?" they choroused. I sighed in relief.

"Please give me water. I'm thirsty." I said. Chen got up and gave me a glass of water. Finally I saw him being a gentleman, not like the times he glared at me. He just smiled.

"I'm sorry for everything Cho Rin~ah. Can I be your friend?" Chen whispered to my ear. I nodded. The other boys were curious what Chen told me and tried to eavesdrop. They couldn't hear Chen well because Chen is an expert in telling things in a whisper sound and no one can hear except the person your are whispering.

"Chen, thank you for the water." I smiled and he nodded. They just sat back and played Flappy Bird on their mobile phone.

"Download this game today before the creator deletes it from the store." they choroused. I chuckled. **Why are they so good in saying things together?** I thought.

"Ay , Aye Masters." I surrendered my hands up in defeat. They smiled and laughed. I did the same.


	6. Chapter 5: Kimchi Spaghetti

I wake up to see Dyo and Lay sleeping in the couch. I smile. Then Dyo's eyes flicked open.

"Good morning Cho Rin~ah!" Dyo said. I smiled. He helped me up and let me it down on the chair. He heated his kimchi spaghetti in the microwave when Lay wakes up.

"_Good morning Everybody~!_" Lay said. "Hey! It smells like your kimchi spaghetti!" then he pointed at Dyo. He grinned.

-Knock Knock-

"Who's there?" I ask. The door opened and Baekhyun pokes his head in. He grinned.

"Good Morning Cho Rin~ah!" Baekhyun said and went in. He was followed by the rest.

"Are you okay already Cho Rin~ah?" Sehun asked. I nodded.

"Yah! It smells like Dyo's Kimchi spaghetti!" Suho shouted. They all turned to Dyo and his heated Kimchi Spaghetti. He grinned. They charged to him and grab his Kimchi Spaghetti. Dyo falls down on the floor and the boys fight over the Spaghetti.

"Yah! That's for Cho Rin~ah!" Dyo yelled out and stood up. They blinked their eyes. Once, Twice, Thrice, until they surrendered the spaghetti to me. I laughed.

"Yah Just eat it. I'm not yet hungry." I said and smiled. They shook their heads. My smile turned into a frown.

"Why won't you eat it?" I asked. They just gave it to me and sat down on the couches. I just rolled my eyes and ate it. I stoop up and walked wobbly to my bed. Chen saw me and stood up to help. I lie down and went to sleep.

_**FLASHBACK**_ - The afternoon almost night when Cho Rin got hit in the pole. (Kris's POV)

It was raining so hard. While we were in a hurry going to the hospital to bring Cho Rin, we were talking and communicating with Lay's parents and official staff people. Xiumin hyung was driving when BANG! someone hit the car. We all had big eyes and froze for minutes when we realized we hit someone from outside. Chen went out and checked who it was so shocked. I also went out and when I discovered who it was. It was Cho Rin's Father. **How I know? Me and Cho Rin are long lost siblings. **He was my father and we killed him. We got the other people in the car to bring him with us to the hospital and I stayed with my Appa. The only people who knows about me and Cho Rin being siblings is Tao. Tao kept it a secret from everyone ever since we started schooling in Crescent Life School. Since I was small, I overheard my parents talk about my real father. When i knew his name, I researched about him and found out that I had a sibling. So when I learned about Cho Rin schooling in Twelve Song School, I pushed Luhan to let us transfer to his Father's school. We all agreed and Luhan did so we went and transfer to Twelve Song. I look at my Appa and start to cry. I never even talked to him and now he's suffering here because of me. We arrived to the Seoul Medical Hospital and admitted both Cho Rin and Appa.

"I hope your Appa will be okay Yi Fan." I hear someone say. I turn around to see Tao. He comforted me and I started to cry. The doctor came out and I was watching him with hope in my eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Lim didn't survive the operation." he said. I cried on Tao's arms. "Fortunately, Ms. Lim didn't have any problems but she won't be waking up until tomorrow because of the anesthesia." he said. I cried on Tao's arms for hours until Luhan hyung called me and Tao to eat with them. I didn't have an appetite so I just stayed with Cho Rin.

"Cho Rin~ah, I'm so sorry for being so mean to you. I promise I will be the best oppa for you. Im so sorry Cho Rin~ah." I cry in the side of her.

"What does this mean Kris hyung?" someone said. I turned my head to see all of them there. **What will I do? They heard me!** I thought.

"I... I... I... can... explain..." I say. They just shook their heads.

"We understand. Tao told us everything." Kai said. I looked at Tao and glared at him. He pouted. I stood up and went to Tao but the others blocked me.

"Yah! Why did you tell them! You promised me not to tell!" I yelled at Tao.

"Don't get mad at him Kris." Xiumin hyung said. "I asked him because Luhan told me you were crying. I threatened him that if he won't tell, we were going to get his phone." Xiumin chuckled. Then his face turned serious. I told them not to tell anyone about it especially Cho Rin.

"Guys want some Kimchi Spaghetti? After that, you guys can go home and me and Lay already agreed to sleep here for the night." Dyo said. We nodded and Dyo cooked his Kimchi Spaghetti. We waited until Lu-ge's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?" he said. "Oh okay. I'm here with my friends in a party." then he hung up.

"Who was it hyung?" I asked. He said it was his Mom. I nodded.

"Dinner is ready!" Dyo shouted. We stood up together and went to the dining table. We ate silently and one by one stood up and left. I was the last one to leave and said my goodbyes to Lay and Dyo and headed out.

**_END OF_**__**_FLASHBACK_**

**-2 hours later-**

I woke up to find the nurse checking at my monitor.

"Hi miss. I'm nurse Emma. You can be discharged already." she smiled. **Emma? Is she American? **I thought.

"Hi Cho Rin~ah!" Baekhyun popped out. "I'll bring you home." he smiled. I nodded and start getting ready. We go out the building and went to his car.

"Baekhyun, I'm sorry for letting you drive me home like this. I promise you I'll treat you okay?" I said. He flashed his rectangular-shaped grin and nodded,

"I want you to treat me by going with me to Kyungsoo's house to eat Kimchi Spaghetti." Baekhyun said. "Deal?" he asked.

"Deal." I nodded excitedly. **From this day and until I die, Dyo's Kimchi Spaghetti will be my favorite food forever. **I though and happily thought og the Kimchi Spaghetti I wanted to eat.

"Cho Rin~ah, we're here!" Baekhyun exclaimed. I look around and saw a mansion. Not a mansion, but a palace. He parked his car int he main entrance and handed his keys to the guard.

"Baekhyun, how many floors those this house have?" I asked him looking around the surroundings.

"Three floors in the first house and twenty-two in the second house." **Wha-What?!**

"Are you serio-" I was cut of by someone speaking. I turned around.

"Baekhyun hyung, what are you doing here?" Dyo asked. Then he looked at me, "Cho Rin~ah, what are you doing here?" he looked confused.

"Kimchi Spaghetti dongsaeng." Baekhyun said and Kyungsoo nodded. He told us to sit and he will cook it. After five minutes of waiting, he served us his Kimchi Spaghetti and sat down with us. We ate silently. When we finished, me and Baekhyun said Goodbye to Dyo and went to his car.

"Cho Rin~ah, where do you live? Do you remember now?" he asked. I nodded. I told him my address and he drove me there. When we arrived, we saw some policemen in the front door of our house. Me and Baekhyun exchanged looks. When the policemen saw both of us, they ran to us.

"Miss, are you Lim Cho Rin? Daughter of Lim Chong Hyun?" they asked. I nodded. They were having sad faces.

"I'm so sorry miss, but your father has died in an unfortunate car accident last night."


	7. Chapter 6: Why Appa?

"What?! Am I dreaming right now?" I asked. "Baekhyun pinch me. Please." He pinched me hard.

"OUCH! I never said pinch me hard." I spank him in the back.

"Where is her father right now sir?" Baekhyun asked the Chief Policeman.

"He's in the Seoul xxxxxx right now, Mr. Byun" the Chief said. I was crying. I wanted to meet him and see his face one last time. I cried and cried on Baekhyun's shoulder. He was making calls with the other guys and asking for their help. When he was done, there were cars coming to my house. I saw all of them coming out of their cars wearing black and white suits. They were all so handsome that I forgot that I was crying so badly. I stood up and greeted them.

"He... Hello... Eve... Every...one..." I say shivering.

"Cho Rin~ah, please stop crying, I hate girls crying. It hurts me." Sehun said. I just cried more.

"You should change Cho Rin." somebody in my back said. I turn around. Luhan looking handsome as always. I nodded and went inside my house. While climbing the stairs and walking in the hallway to my room, I see the pictures of my Umma and Appa together. There is also a picture of me and my Appa. I cried and sat down below the photo of me and my Appa and cried. When I finally regained my strength, I stood up and went inside my room. When I entered, I saw my assignment papers scattered on the floor. I pick them up and looked for a paper clip. I looked around again and saw three more papers on the floor. I walk to it and grabbed one. When I grabbed the second one, I touched a hand. I looked up and saw Chanyeol. He smiled. I smiled back.

"What are you doing here Chanyeol?" I asked.

"You took so long so the guys were worried. I volunteered to go here." he replied. I nodded.

"I need to change so may you please go out?" I asked him kindly. He nodded and departed outside. I close and locked the door. I sank down on the door and cried. after weeping for ten minutes, I stood up and opened my closet. I scan through my clothes and pick out the white dress my Umma gave me before she left me and Dad. I got my dress out and wore it. I tied the ribbon and got a black sweater to go on top of it to look like a top with a skirt. I got a bag and placed my things inside and brought my book for studying. I got a har tie and placed it on my right wrist. I went out with my things and went down the stairs. When I went down, I saw the boys situated in the couches and Xiumin on the chair talking softly. When they heard my steps, they stood up and smiled at me.

"Cho Rin~ah, do you want to go with me to the funeral parlor?" Suho asked. I looked at the others and they didn't say anything so I just nodded. They all went their ways to their cars and I go with Suho to his car.

"Suho, thank you for volunteering to go with me." I smiled and he nodded.

"Cho Rin~ah, don't be sad okay? Your dad is now happy to be in heaven and is watching over you okay?" he said and looked at me with a worried look. I nodded and leaned over the window. The view outside was so beautiful when I realized we arrived. It only took a 15 minute drive to the funeral parlor. Me and Suho got out of the car and went inside the funeral parlor. When I saw the coffin, I ran to it and saw my Appa's face. I cried so hard when somebody patted me at my back. I looked up and saw it was Dyo.

"Stop crying Cho Rin~ah." he said. "Sit for a while." I nodded and went to the nearest seat possible. I sat down and got my hanker chief and cried more. Dyo patted on my back and slowly, I stop crying.

"Dyo, where are the others?" I asked.

"Oh, they are in the nearest Bubble Tea shop since Sehun was thirsty." he said.

"You?"

"Just stayed here so you won't feel lonely." he smiled. I smiled back. We just sat there silent when the other boys came.

"Hey Dyo." Kris said. "Hey Cho Rin~ah" he smiled. **I thought he hated me?**

"Hi Kris." I say. "Does anyone of you have water?" I asked to all of them. After 1.47 seconds, Chen and Chanyeol gave me bottles of water and the guys were chuckling.

"Thank you Chen and Chanyeol." I smiled and got one from each of their arms. I drank the first bottle in two gulps and the second one with three gulps. When I looked at them, they were staring at me like I was a monster.

"YAH! Stop it! You guys are creeping me out." When I said that, they looked away and went to the nearest seat they find. I was there reading my textbook and the boys were playing with the phones.

"Cho Rin~ah?" Somebody called. It wasn't one of the boys voice. It was a girl's voice. I turned around to see Umma and a young boy.

"Umma?"

"Yes, it's me, dear." my mom said. I went nearer her and she did, too. When we were close enough, we hugged and cried on our shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Cho Rin~ah."

"I'm so sorry Umma." We parted and sat down.

"Who are these young lads?" Umma asked. They stood up right away and did a greeting together. They introduced theirselves and sat down.

"I don't need to explain more now." I smiled. She laughed. "Umma, who's this cute guy?" I asked.

"He's your brother Cho Rin~ah." she said.

"My brother?"

"Before I left, I didn't know I was pregnant. So when I went, I felt I had like a morning sickness. So I stayed in your Aunt Sha Lee's home until I gave birth to your brother." she explained. I nodded. "Hong Min, say hi to your sister." Umma said.

"Hi Noona! I'm Lim Hong Min. Call me Homin. Where's Appa?" he asked.

"Homin, he's there." my Umma pointed at the coffin. They both went near it and Umma carried Homin to her arms. "There's your father." she said.

"Why is he there? Why is he closing his eyes, Umma." he asked.

"You'll know when you will begin to grow up."

"Umma, just tell him." I argue.

"No Cho Rin." she said firmly. She gave me the meanest glare she had and I shiver.

"Fine." I put my hands up in surrender. I walked to my chair when someone poked me at my back. I turned around and saw Tao with his big death glare.

"We're going somewhere loser. Don't look for us." he said with a hoarse voice. He walked out and joined Kris in his car. I just rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Homin, sit with your Noona." My Umma said. Homin nodded and sat on the seat beside me.

"Hi Noona! How are you?" Homin said.

"I'm fine. How old are you already, Homin~ah?" I asked.

"Six noona." I smiled. I never experienced having a younger cousin beside me, but now a real brother. Umma started calling me.

"Cho Rin~ah." she called. I stood up and walked to her. She started crying and I got my hanker chief from my pocket. I gave it to her and starts sobbing on it.

"I'm so sorry Cho Rin~ah for leaving you. I regret doing that. You and your dad suffered because of me." she mumbled her words. I pat her in the back and say it's okay. Umma and I went and sat down on the chairs. When we reached to the seats, Homin was already fast asleep and snoring loudly. Me and Umma talked the whole afternoon when we realized it was already 5:45 p.m. Homin at that time woke up and was asking both of us for food.

"Umma, you just go eat first, I'll stay here and study." I said and smiled.

"How about you, what will you eat?" she asked

"Mrs. Lim we brought food for her." someone said. We three turned around and saw Dyo and Baekhyun with a lunchbox in their hands. They smiled at me and I did the same.

"Okay then, we'll go ahead Cho rin~ah, see you tomorrow." Umma said.

"Do you have a place to sleep in?" I asked. She nodded and carried Homin on her arms.

"Bye Noona! Bye Hyungs!" he said to me, Baekhyun and Dyo. We smiled together and waved them both goodbye. They headed out and I was stuck with these two lads.

"Cho Rin~ah, we have some Kimchi Spaghetti for you!" Baekhyun exclaimed. I smiled and got the lunchbox they prepared for me.

"Dig in, Cho Rin~ah." Dyo said. I nodded and ate the Spaghetti. I didn't savor it like the last time maybe because it wasn't a nice day for me. I finish my spaghetti and went to the comfort room to wash the lunch packs. When I finished, I went out to see the rest of the boys there. They were playing with their phones so they didn't notice me going out. I tiptoed out and grabbed my book and sat down quietly. When I sat down, in made a small creaking noise that made them all look at my way. I smile a not so nice smile so they chuckled. I rolled my eyes and went back to reading my book. I read it for like thirty minutes when I start to get sleepy.

"I need to go home now. It's like." I look at my watch to see it's already 9:56. "It's like 9:56 now. We still have school tomorrow." I say and they nodded.

"I'll take you home." Chen, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Dyo, and Suho offered.

"You already brought her here hyung, your out." Chen said. Suho pouted like a cute puppy dog and I giggled.

"Choose from the four of us." Baekhyun said.

"Since Baekhyun brought me home and Dyo make me food. It's now either The Two C's." I say. Baekhyun and Dyo looked like they had bullets in their head. So Chen and Chanyeol were laughing.

"Tonight, I'll choose Chen. Sorry Chanyeol." I say. Chen yelled his victory shout.

"SHHHHH!" we all shouted.

"Yah, sorry." he said in a whisper voice. We all laughed. Before we departed, I went to the altar and prayed. The boys followed.

"Why Appa, did you die so soon. I wish you were still with me here and met all my new friends who cared for me. Well not all. I wish you were here now to see how happ ymy life is right now. I wish I saw you alive one last time so that I could have hugged you, kissed you, and say my last words to you. I wish I was with you and I wish I never had this accident so that I could meet you. Appa, Umma visited you and apologized to both of us. You have a child and you didn't even meet him. I wish that you may rest in peace and that you will guide me, guard me and always support me. I love you so much Appa. I miss you so much." I say an start to cry. Chen gave me his hanker chief and I wiped my tears on them.

"Let's go Cho Rin~ah?" he said. I nodded and we departed. **Why Appa. Why.** I thought. I started to cry while going in Chen's car.


	8. Chapter 7: Back To School

My alarm rings like crazy. I move around in my bed and snuggle in my blanket. I drifted to sleep for like ten minutes when I realized there were cars going up on the driveway. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I saw there were 5 cars in my driveway. I got my glasses from my side table and wore it. I saw, Chen, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Dyo, and Suho talking. **Maybe they're waiting for me. **I thought. I hurriedly got my uniform out and laid it on my bed. I got a towel and went to the bathroom to take a quick bath. When I finished, I brushed my teeth and dried my hair. I look at the clock and saw there is still twenty minutes before the time. I wore my uniform and readied my bag and books. I grabbed the sling and headed out my room. I went down and made a sandwich as my quick breakfast and headed outside to still see the five of them talking to each other. When they realized I was there watching and smiling at them, they turned their heads and saw me there. They smiled and started walking to me.

"Good morning Cho Rin~ah!" they exclaimed together. We all laughed and they lead me near their cars.

"So Cho Rin~ah, who will you ride today with?" Chen asked. It didn't even take me a minute to think who will I go with.

"Chanyeol. I promised him. Right Chanyeol?" And we all turned to him. He smiled and nodded. So we went to his car and he opened the door for me. I smiled and slid in. He shut it and went to the other side and slid inside too. he started the engine and backed up in the driveway and went to the streets. We were quiet in the whole trip unlike me and Chen last night.

**_Flashback_****:D**

"Chen, thanks for driving me home tonight." I said and smiled. We were silent for awhile. We passed the Hangang Bridge and I saw the long stretch of the Han River even though it was magnificently dark.

"So Cho Rin~ah, since its like half of school already, wat do you usually do in your half-of-the-school-year party?" Chen broke the silence. We looked at each other and both smiled.

"We don't have parties like those. We're not like a rich school." I say. He nods and went back to his driving.

"Well in our old school, Jackson Male High School, it feels so American, we hve like at least twenty parties in a school year." he said and continued, "So we like have this half-of-the-school-year party and we, the twelve of us plans it always since we're like in a special class."

"Wow, just wow. Your in a special class now also. They turned it into one last year. Only like the top fifteen can be in it. Well the other twelve, my friends said, got expelled." I ay and he chuckled.

"I heard about that." he said, "the thing about your school is, there are too many girls and like fangirling about the twelve of us." he said and I laughed.

"Well, it's maybe their first time seeing boys like you and you guys are really handsome." I say and Chen grinned.

"I told them I was handsome, they didn't agree." he pouted. I laughed. We just talked all night until I reached my house. It took long than I expected. He pulled up int he driveway and stopped the car.

"Bye Cho Rin~ah! See you tomorrow!" he said and smiled. I nodded and waved him goodbye. He didn't go yet after I went in. He waited for me to go up and that's when he started the engine and drove away from my house.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_****:D**

While thinking of what happened, Chanyeol was just driving there smoothly and we pass the Hangang Bridge before we finally showed up in the school's front campus. He parked the car there and gave th ekeys to the guard. The guard nodded and hopped in. He drove the car to the school's parking lot. Chanyeol accompanied me to the classroom and saw Chen walking towards his locker.

"Hey Chen Chen!" Chanyeol called out. Chen turned around to see me and Chanyeol together. He frowned a bit and then smiled again.

"Hi. Let's go before we run late." he said. We nodded and headed to the classroom. When we reached the classroom, Chanyeol opened the dorr and we saw the class in full commotion. There were paper airplanes in the air and many crumpled paper on the floor. Only my friends and other classmates before know that I hate trash and love keeping things in order.

I gather up strength and shouted, "WHAT IS ALL THIS COMMOTION GOING ON?" they all stopped and looked at me. Even Chanyeol and Chen stared at me. Only Mina and Ali weren't because they knew. They were just like frozen staues with no life.

"Umm... we were just ha-" Suho was cut off by Kris.

"We were just practicing for our play in a school we attend. We use the papers as like bombs. Right boys?" Kris said and smiled. They nodded and went back to their seats.

"You don't just sit there. CLEAN IT UP." I yelled again. They were all shocked so they hurriedly picked up all the papers and trash and threw them int he trash bin on Kai's left. I went to my seat and sat down. They were so quiet and frozen like statues that made me, Mina, and Ali laugh. The boys just looked at us and threw my meanest death glare and they faced front. After 10 minutes of waiting and a room with no life, Mrs. Lee came in our classroom. We all stood up right way.

"Good morning everyone." Mrs. Lee said.

"Good morning Mrs. Lee, we are glad to see you this morning" we say in unison.

"Sit down." she says and we all sit down. She starts her lecture about the gravitational law of Sir Issac Newton. I take down notes and open my book to the page. When I look around, I see half of the boys sleeping and half of the boys taking down notes and listening. I also saw Mina and Ali talking down notes, as always.

"Mr. Wu, what did you learn today?" Mrs. Lee nearly shouted and Kris jolted awake.

"Umm... I... I... I... don't know, Mrs. Lee." he mumbles.

"Next time, don't sleep in my class." she says. Then someone knocks on the door. Mrs. Lee goes and opens it. The principal comes in with a familiar looking girl.

"Hello everyone." the principal says. "Today, you have a new classmate who will be joining you." he pauses for a while and he continues, "This is Li An Yin, she prefers being called as Emma Swalisher." They all laughed except me. When she turned around to smile at us, she saw me and we both have shocked faces. I stood up.

"Your the one from the hospital!" We both shouted in unison. The boys, Mina, and Ali looked at us and we were staring at each other for seconds, minutes, and hours.

My alarm rings like crazy. I move around in my bed and snuggle in my blanket. I drifted to sleep for like ten minutes when I realized there were cars going up on the driveway. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I saw there were 5 cars in my driveway. I got my glasses from my side table and wore it. I saw, Chen, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Dyo, and Suho talking. **Maybe they're waiting for me. **I thought. I hurriedly got my uniform out and laid it on my bed. I got a towel and went to the bathroom to take a quick bath. When I finished, I brushed my teeth and dried my hair. I look at the clock and saw there is still twenty minutes before the time. I wore my uniform and readied my bag and books. I grabbed the sling and headed out my room. I went down and made a sandwich as my quick breakfast and headed outside to still see the five of them talking to each other. When they realized I was there watching and smiling at them, they turned their heads and saw me there. They smiled and started walking to me.

"Good morning Cho Rin~ah!" they exclaimed together. We all laughed and they lead me near their cars.

"So Cho Rin~ah, who will you ride today with?" Chen asked. It didn't even take me a minute to think who will I go with.

"Chanyeol. I promised him. Right Chanyeol?" And we all turned to him. He smiled and nodded. So we went to his car and he opened the door for me. I smiled and slid in. He shut it and went to the other side and slid inside too. he started the engine and backed up in the driveway and went to the streets. We were quiet in the whole trip unlike me and Chen last night.

**_Flashback_****:D**

"Chen, thanks for driving me home tonight." I said and smiled. We were silent for awhile. We passed the Hangang Bridge and I saw the long stretch of the Han River even though it was magnificently dark.

"So Cho Rin~ah, since its like half of school already, wat do you usually do in your half-of-the-school-year party?" Chen broke the silence. We looked at each other and both smiled.

"We don't have parties like those. We're not like a rich school." I say. He nods and went back to his driving.

"Well in our old school, Jackson Male High School, it feels so American, we hve like at least twenty parties in a school year." he said and continued, "So we like have this half-of-the-school-year party and we, the twelve of us plans it always since we're like in a special class."

"Wow, just wow. Your in a special class now also. They turned it into one last year. Only like the top fifteen can be in it. Well the other twelve, my friends said, got expelled." I ay and he chuckled.

"I heard about that." he said, "the thing about your school is, there are too many girls and like fangirling about the twelve of us." he said and I laughed.

"Well, it's maybe their first time seeing boys like you and you guys are really handsome." I say and Chen grinned.

"I told them I was handsome, they didn't agree." he pouted. I laughed. We just talked all night until I reached my house. It took long than I expected. He pulled up int he driveway and stopped the car.

"Bye Cho Rin~ah! See you tomorrow!" he said and smiled. I nodded and waved him goodbye. He didn't go yet after I went in. He waited for me to go up and that's when he started the engine and drove away from my house.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_****:D**

While thinking of what happened, Chanyeol was just driving there smoothly and we pass the Hangang Bridge before we finally showed up in the school's front campus. He parked the car there and gave th ekeys to the guard. The guard nodded and hopped in. He drove the car to the school's parking lot. Chanyeol accompanied me to the classroom and saw Chen walking towards his locker.

"Hey Chen Chen!" Chanyeol called out. Chen turned around to see me and Chanyeol together. He frowned a bit and then smiled again.

"Hi. Let's go before we run late." he said. We nodded and headed to the classroom. When we reached the classroom, Chanyeol opened the dorr and we saw the class in full commotion. There were paper airplanes in the air and many crumpled paper on the floor. Only my friends and other classmates before know that I hate trash and love keeping things in order.

I gather up strength and shouted, "WHAT IS ALL THIS COMMOTION GOING ON?" they all stopped and looked at me. Even Chanyeol and Chen stared at me. Only Mina and Ali weren't because they knew. They were just like frozen staues with no life.

"Umm... we were just ha-" Suho was cut off by Kris.

"We were just practicing for our play in a school we attend. We use the papers as like bombs. Right boys?" Kris said and smiled. They nodded and went back to their seats.

"You don't just sit there. CLEAN IT UP." I yelled again. They were all shocked so they hurriedly picked up all the papers and trash and threw them int he trash bin on Kai's left. I went to my seat and sat down. They were so quiet and frozen like statues that made me, Mina, and Ali laugh. The boys just looked at us and threw my meanest death glare and they faced front. After 10 minutes of waiting and a room with no life, Mrs. Lee came in our classroom. We all stood up right way.

"Good morning everyone." Mrs. Lee said.

"Good morning Mrs. Lee, we are glad to see you this morning" we say in unison.

"Sit down." she says and we all sit down. She starts her lecture about the gravitational law of Sir Issac Newton. I take down notes and open my book to the page. When I look around, I see half of the boys sleeping and half of the boys taking down notes and listening. I also saw Mina and Ali talking down notes, as always.

"Mr. Wu, what did you learn today?" Mrs. Lee nearly shouted and Kris jolted awake.

"Umm... I... I... I... don't know, Mrs. Lee." he mumbles.

"Next time, don't sleep in my class." she says. Then someone knocks on the door. Mrs. Lee goes and opens it. The principal comes in with a familiar looking girl.

"Hello everyone." the principal says. "Today, you have a new classmate who will be joining you." he pauses for a while and he continues, "This is Li An Yin, she prefers being called as Emma Swalisher." They all laughed except me. When she turned around to smile at us, she saw me and we both have shocked faces. I stood up.

"Your the one from the hospital!" We both shouted in unison. The boys, Mina, and Ali looked at us and we were staring at each other for seconds, minutes, and hours.


	9. Chapter 8: The Secrets of Emma Swalisher

"Hi Miss Lim. I didn't know you go to school here." she said while going to her seat beside Kai. We all just stared at her.

"Everyone!" Mrs. Lee yelled and we all faced front. We were just quiet and doing or normal routines, Mrs. Lee saying her question and any of us answered.

"Who is the fourth king of the Joseon Dynasty?" Mrs. Lee asked. All of us raised our hands except Emma. "Miss Swalisher, do you have an answer?" she stood up and shook her head. We all gasped and covered our mouths.

"This is girl doesn't know the history of KOREA?! Is she even Korean?" Chanyeol exclaimed under his breath. We laughed and I looked at Emma. She was still standing up there.

"Ms. Emma, do you know the answer?" Mrs. Lee asked again annoyed.

"No. I don't know the answer to your question. I don't know the history of Korea because I am not a Korean. I'm just starting to learn about it. I didn't tackle the Joseon Dynasty yet and the more on the wars of Korea. If you're going to ask me about the Chinese history then maybe I can answer them." she said and sat down. We all fixed our gaze at her. Chanyeol told me that also Luhan, Tao, Lay, and Kris were Chinese. Lay, Tao and Kris transferred to Korea five years ago. On the other hand, Luhan transferred to Korea just a year ago so he's not yet really good in the Language but is getting better everyday. Emma just looked at the window. Mrs. Lee clapped her hands and we all faced front. Mrs. Lee continued on her discussion. Emma was just there copying notes and listening to Mrs. Lee. I, on the other hand was multi-tasking. I was writing, reading, listening and explaining to Mr. Xi because he can't understand Mrs. Lee.

"So, what is she saying right now?" he asked. I groaned and explained to him about the coronation of kings. Mrs. Lee caught us talking.

"Mr. Xi and Mrs. Lim. What are you two talking about?" Mrs. Lee said. They all looked at us and I gulped a lump of saliva. Just as I was about to say something, Luhan interrupted.

"I can't understand you Mrs. Lee. I may have transferred to Korea a year ago but I still can't understand Korean very much." he said. "So I asked Ms. Lim to explain it to me." he finished and smirked. Mrs. Lee nodded and apologized to the both of us. She discussed until it was finally time for lunch. When the bell rang, everyone started fixing their things. I closed my book, notebook, and placed my pens, highlighters and pencils back in my pencil case. I placed everything in my bag and stood up.

"Umm.. Cho Rin?" somebody called. I turned around and saw Emma there with her books and her bag. "Can I eat lunch with you?" she asked. I swallowed yet another lump of saliva. I looked at Mina and Ali who were standing near the doorway waiting for me. They nodded at me and mouthed the word _Go._

"Sure. Let's go." I said and grabbed my bag. She smiled and we went out of the classroom and was followed my Mina and Ali going in another way.

When we arrived, we went straight to the food choosing area. I chose a light meal of chicken sandwich and potato fritters while Emma had tenderloin steak and vegetables for her sidings. **Wow. Just wow. Is this girl rich? **I thought. We went to table five and sat down. The boys were in table six and Mina and Ali were in table seven. Our tables were seperated from the regulars but it is not really a big gap. There were rails and a bodyguard to prevent girls from going near the boys and the boys to go to the girls. Me and Emma ate our lunch talking about her life and partly my life. When I looked over to the boys, I saw they were being chaotic and really loud. I saw a little of Mina and Ali just there talking normally. I finished my lunch and so did Emma.

"Emma, let's go to the library." I said. She nodded and we went out our area. We walked to the library silently and just slowly. When we arrived, I told her to follow me and we sat on the place where I usually stay the most. The only open corner of the library. We sat down and Emma started saying something.

"Um.. Cho Rin, can I tell you something?" she asked and smirked. I nodded. "Well, I came in this school for a reason. I needed to fulfill my mission."

"What mission? Are you a spy or something?" I said and she laughed.

"Well technically not but partially yes. It's because like I'm the future heir to my company and I have to like follow my "parents" tradition and like marry off to someone I don't even like." she said. I just raised my eyebrows.

"Who is it then?" I asked. She was shocked to hear that but after that, she smirked.

"It's for you to find out. but I'll give you a clue, it's one of our classmates." she said and did a mischievous grin. "Oh, by the way, also you, you have an arranged marraige with someone." she said. I gasped.

"B-B-Bbo?!" I stutter. She nods and gives me a pat at the back.

"Well it's our class-"

"How did you know about this? Are you my stalker or something?" I cut her off. **Why in the world did I have an arranged marraige?!** I thought.

"Well technically, your mother is my godmother so like we talked when she was away from you and your father. She started a business that only me, she and my father knew. So it grew big and there was a rapid change. Didn't you see her wearing better clothes when she went to your father's funeral parlor? Also Homin's right?" she asked and I recalled the time when she went there. I remember what she wore and what Homin wore and yes, she was wearing quite a lot of jewelry than before and her hair had highlights. Homin on the other hand had a hat, a very expensive watch and his shoes were made just for him. is hook my head and started to cry. Then the bell rang and I suddenly stopped and wiped my tears. Emma was just there looking at me.

"Will you promise me that you will help me?" I asked her. She tensed up and looked at me.

"Only if you help me." she replied. I nodded and gave out my hand. She gave out her hand, too and shook it.

"The deal is on." I said and we laughed. We got out bags and headed to our classroom. We walked in to see apparently nobody inside. We just looked at each other and smiled. We went to our seats and just sat down when the boys, Mina and Ali came inside. I'm surprised to see Mina and Ali with the boys and smiling. **No Cho Rin~ah, your not jealous okay?** I said in my mind. They all sat down and Mina was talking to Suho and Ali was talking to Sehun. I smiled and opened my book. Ms. Hoon came in and we stood up to greet her.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Hoon. We are glad to see you this morning." we said together. She smiled and told us to sit down. We all sat down and she moved upfront.

"So kids, I want you guys to choose a partner. This time, I want the girls to have a boy partner and the remaining boys will partner each other up. Boys please pick your partners." Ms. Hoon said. I groaned.

"I pick Cho Rin~ah!" Chanyeol shouted. I looked at him and he smiled. I smiled back.

"Okay Cho Rin and Chanyeol. Be partners there." and they started partnering each other up. Sehun was with Ali and Suho was with Mina. On the other hand, Emma was with Tao. Tao and Emma both groaned. The rest of the partners were Xiumin and Chen, Kai and Dyo, Luhan and Baekhyun and Lay and Kris.

"I want all of you to work on the math equations I will be giving to each of you." she said and started handing out papers. She gave to me the paper and me and Chanyeol started looking at it. It stated there were 5 math equations that we perfectly easy for me. I smirked and started to answer them.

-On the paper-

1. 5x^-2y^10 over 2x^-1(-3x^-3y^-1)^-2 =

2. If f(x) = x^2-3x+2, then find f(1)*(f2)?

3. X= y^2/y^3 + 1, what is y in terms of x?

4. Find the value of log2 4 + log5 25.?

A=P (1 + r)^n, A=13310 P=10000 and r=10% then find n.?

Chanyeol was just there looking at the paper puzzled.

"Your not a math genius right?" I asked him. He nodded and I laughed. "Don't worry I'm one of the best in school. This thing is so easy." I said and he smiled. After five minutes of doing solutions, I finally wrote my final answers on the paper.

1. 5x^-2y^10 over 2x^-1(-3x^-3y^-1)^-2 = **(45/2)x^-7 y^8**

2. If f(x) = x^2-3x+2, then find f(1)*(f2)? ** f(1) * f(2) = (1^2 - 3(1) + 2)(2^2 - 3(2) + 2) = (1 - 3 + 2)(4 - 6 + 2) = 0 * 0 = 0**

3. X= y^2/y^3 + 1, what is y in terms of x? **X = y^2/y^3 + 1 x = 1/y + 1 yx = 1 + y xy - y = 1 y(x - 1) = 1 y = 1/(x - 1) (x - 1)**

4. Find the value of log2 4 + log5 25.?** log(base 2)4 + log(base 5)25 = 2 + 2 = 4**

A=P (1 + r)^n, A=13310 P=10000 and r=10% then find n.?** 13310 = 10000(1 + 0.1)^n 1.331 = (1.1)^n ln1.331 = ln(1.1^n) ln1.331 = nln1.1 n = ln1.331/ln1.1 = 3**

I finished writing the answers and gave it one last review. I take a look at the other and they were still having a hard time finding the answers. So I looked at chanyeol and we both stood up. We went to Ms. Hoon who was checking notebooks and gave it to her. She looked up and smiled at the both of us. She took it and started checking it. She smiled as she checked each number. When she finished, she gave it back to us with a smile.

"Perfect Mr. Park and Ms. Lim. You both did well." and the others gasp and groaned. Me and Chanyeol looked at each other and laughed. We want backstop our seat and somebody poked me from behind. I turned around to see it was Emma and Tao. Tao was rolling his eyes and told me to come closer. I went nearer to him.

"Please give me your paper Ms. Stupid." he said. I stood up and slapped his face.

"How dare you call a girl like that! Don't you have an respect and manners?" I said and started stuffing my things into my bag. When I stuffed everything, I grabbed the sling of my bag and told Ms. Hoon that I needed to meet someone important and need to go. She nodded and I went out. I walked to the library and saw the old librarian sleeping. I went to the shelves and going through each and every shelf to find the books about basic law. I always acted like a lawyer when I was still a small girl. It made my dad proud. I got the first one I found and sat down, this time on a table. I opened it and read it and copied some notes. I didn't notice somebody sitting beside me so when I shook my hand because it was painful, I hit somebody in the elbow.

"Omo! Im so sorry." I said and turned my head to the right. I saw Luhan and was shocked to see him also reading a book about law. "You want to be a lawyer, too?" I asked him. He just nodded and went back to reading. I look at my watch and saw it was almost time for dismissal. **How did he get here?** I thought.

"Well, it's almost time so would you like to go home?" he asked. I shook my head and told him that I'll just stay here. He nodded and got his things and went through the doors. After five minutes, Emma, Mina, and Ali came to the library together and saw me sitting in table. They went near and somebody covered my eyes. I yank it off and saw that Ali was there smiling. I smiled back and told them to sit. I closed my book and we talked for the remaining hours.

**_Chanyeol's_****_P.O.V._**

Me, Chen, and Baekhyun went to the library to get some books. When I saw Luhan and Cho Rin there, I was standing there, mad. I told Chen and Baekhyun to follow me quietly so that we won't "wake up" the old librarian. We tiptoed and went to the back of the shelves. While they were scanning and looking at the book titles. I grabbed a random book and opened it to a random page. I peeked through the open space at Luhan and Cho Rin. I don't think Cho Rin noticed Luhan there. Luhan was stealing glances from her and i was totally in a rage mode.

"Donsaeng~ah, we're going already, are you done?" Chen asked, holding books in his hands.

"I'm still finding something so you can go ahead." I told him and he nodded. Baekhyun also nodded and they both went to the counter to check out their books. I took a peek again and saw that Luhan wasn't there anymore, so I was about to walk to her when her friends came in and sat down with her. So I just went back to the back of the shelf and stole peeks at her. When Luhan was there, I felt something weird. It felt like something is developing in me. I felt that something stuck me. I felt that this girl I'm looking at, was making me go wild. I felt that _everyday, _whenever I saw her, she makes my heart go wild. I think I'm feeling something I have never felt before. I got my bag and ripped a paper from my pad and got my pen. I wrote something on it with my best handwriting and folded it to make a paper airplane. I placed back my pad paper and pen in my bag and closed it. I got the paper airplane and using the small hole in the shelf, I aimed it to Cho Rin and let it fly to her. I ran right away to the next shelf and acted like nothing happened.

_**Cho Rin's**____**P.O.V.**_

Me, Emma, Ali, and Mina were talking when something hit my head. I looked around and saw there was a paper airplane on the floor. I got it and didn't open it.

"Chorie, are you okay?" Mina asked me. I raised my head up and saw them all looking at me. I nodded and went back looking at the paper airplane. I opened it and I saw there was a writing. It read as:

_I think I like you Cho Rin._

I read it again and again. **Who in the world wrote this?! **I thought. I crumpled it and placed it in my bag. I look up and smiled at Mina, Ali, and Emma. I told them I was okay and we continued chatting until it was 6:00 p.m.


End file.
